A story made by Neko
by Okami the wandering wolf
Summary: AU This story was made by Neko a firend of mine. It's Pilot Candidate and I don't remember what else but enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

It was a cold, stormy night when he awoke. BOOM BOOM The thunder stroke while the lightening flashed a bright white so that the room filled with light. He sat up immediately in a cold sweat to the sound of the thunder. He looked around the room to see if anything had changed in his slumber. "Was that really......me?" he thought as he got out of bed and went to the window. He looked out the window and sat in the window seat. The lightening flashed once more and the thunder roared. He just sat there and watched the rain fall to the ground.

"Man, that was one weird dream. It felt as though I was really there." He said as he looked down at his hand. Then he looked down at the number written on his wrist. Then he looked back out the window and tried to remember his dream.

**Dream**

(Ok.....he's really gonna be OOC so.....sorry) It was on the streets at night in a big city. There was a little boy about five or six wondering the streets all alone. "Hello? Is anyone still here?" the boy cried as he looked all around and in houses in search of any sign of life. Then this bright light shone into the boy's eyes. He turned away cause of its brightness. Then the boy got to see a glimpse of the light and saw that it was held by a person. Before the boy knew what was happening, the person started to reach out for him. The boy suddenly turned and ran. But before he could run, he was shot. The boy died instantly. Just before he woke up (the original boy), he saw who the person was. He saw that it......was himself. **end of dream**

The boy just looked out the window and thought about his dream until there was a knock at the door. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Then the boy turned around and said, "Come in." the boy said as he looked toward the door. Then a young lady walked through the door. She was wearing a long, silk purple night gown with a see through pink robe. "What are you doing up so late? Can you not sleep either?" the young lady asked. Then the boy just shook his head and said, "I had a bad dream and I couldn't get to sleep." "Well, try not to stay awake all night. Don't forget, you have school in the morning." the young lady said as she came up to the boy and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Oh. Alright mom." the boy said as he crawled back into bed. Then his mom gave a quick little smile and walked out the door, closing it behind her. Then the boy drifted into a deep slumber.

The next morning, his alarm clock rang. The boy got up and looked at the alarm clock. It read 7:15am. Then the boy quickly jumped out of bed and threw on some cloths. Then he ran into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast, grabbed his things, and ran out the door. But before he left, his mom said, "Have a good day at school, Zero!!!" "Thanx mom!!!" Zero yelled as he ran down the street and up to the school. Just as the tardy bell rang, Zero ran through the door. "Well, looks like you've made yourself to school just in the nick of time yet again, Mister Zero Enna." the teacher said as Zero took his seat at the window. "Well then! Let's get started, shall we?" the teacher said as he turned to the blackboard and started writing.

Just then, a young girl walked though the door. She was wearing a black hoodie that had a red dragon on the front, a black hat that also had a red dragon on it, baggy black jeans, black hiking boots, and black fingerless gloves. She also had long black flowing hair that reached about mid-calf. She walked up to the teacher and started talking quietly to him. As they talked, Zero leaned over and whispered something to the person next to him. "Hey, is that girl goth or something?" Zero was what he said. Then the girl gave Zero a quick yet deadly glare that sent shivers down Zero's back. Then the teacher turned to the class and said, "This is our new student, Neko. Neko you may take a seat in front of Zero. Zero, raise your hand so that she may take the seat in front of you." the teacher said. Then Zero took a big gulp and slowly raised his hand. Then Neko made her way to the seat in front of him. And for the rest of the day, he got tense every time he saw Neko.

The final bell rang and everyone rushed out of class rooms and hurried out the front door. Neko went to her locker and grabbed her weekend homework. Then she slammed her locker, grabbing her backpack and duffle bag, and walked out the back of the school. As she walked down the street, Zero walked up beside her. "So.....are you new in town?" Zero asked as he looked up at her. "......yeah......I am." Neko said as she just looked down at the ground. "Well then, maybe sometime I could show you around." Zero said as he looked down and turned a light shade of red. Neko then looked up with a look of surprise on her face and looked over at Zero. She saw that he had a little shade of red across his face. Then she smiled a little and said, "Umm, sure....I guess."

After the two talked a little, they came to a fork in the road. "Well, here's where we split up." Neko said as she looked down both roads. One of them led to a little village and the other into the forest. "Well, I guess I'll see you Monday. Bye" Neko said as she walked own the road that leads down into the forest. "Um ok." Zero said as he walked down the other road.

As Neko walked, she noticed that the road led to a dead end. "Well the house isn't here, so do I keep going? Or do I just make a house myself?" Neko thought as she looked around. There wasn't any houses around, so she couldn't ask anyone about the house that was supposed to be there. So she just decided to sit down and think for a bit. Then she looked back down at the piece of paper and notice the address. "Oh!!! I went the wrong way. Oops. Stupid me." Neko said as she got up and walked the other way.

**End of Chapter 1**

Neko: ummm.....this is my first story so......please be nice...... or I'll go and hunt you down and murder you!!!!!!!!

Zero:.......really?

Neko: NO!!! You idiot!!!! But if I do get bad criticism......someone's ass is mine!!!! Got it?!?!?!?...........have a nice day!! -


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time

"Oh!!! I went the wrong way. Oops stupid me." Neko said as she got up and walked the other way.

Chapter 2

Zero just walked down the road with his hands behind his head thinking. 'I wonder where she came from? Well that really isn't any of my business. I wonder if she likes me. Well ……… I think that she's kinda cute anyway.' Zero thought as he kept walking. He kept like this ……… until a few guys came up and disrupted his thoughts. "Hey man!!! Did you get a chance to talk to that new girl, Neko, yet?" one of Zero's friends said as he went out in front of him. "Um not yet. The only thing that she told me was that she came from somewhere else. That's all I got from her." Zero said as he just walked right past them. "Hey!! What's wrong with you?" one of the guys said as he walked up beside him. "Nothing I'm just tired." Zero said as he walked up a sidewalk to a house. "See ya tomorrow." Zero said as he entered the house.

"Hey mom I'm home." Zero said as he set his bag down beside the stairs. "Oh honey!! You're home already?" his mom said as she walked down the stairs. "Yeah …. School lets out around this time every day. Why?" Zero said in a curious kind of way. "Well ….. I was hoping that you would take a little longer today. I wasn't done with the surprise yet." His mom said as she sweat dropped a little. Then Zero just gave a look of shock and surprise. "Oh you'll find out soon enough." His mom said as she walked back upstairs. "What?!?!?!?" Zero said as he followed his mom upstairs. He found his mom in the guest room. Zero then had a look of confusion on his face as he walked into the guest room.

When Zero walked into the room, he saw his mom cleaning the room up. Then after she was done with that, she got out the sheets and comforter and made the bed. "Well, I think that that should do it." His mom said as she gathered up all of her cleaning supplies and went back downstairs. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Zero said as he ran downstairs and into the kitchen where his mom was. Then she set the table with one extra spot. "Are we expecting someone or something?" Zero said as he took a seat at the table. "You'll see." His mom gave Zero a little smile.

Then, there was a knock on the door right in the middle of dinner. "Who in the world would be at the door at this time?" Zero said. Then his mom got up and went to the door. "Ahh!! You finally made it. Come in dear. Come in." his mom said as she let the person in and closed the door. "Can I take your things? Zero!!! Get in here!! Take her things up to the guest room." His mom said. Then the girl looked up in surprise. "Um …I can get it." The girl just said. Just then, Zero walked around the corner and saw the guest. It was Neko.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Zero said as he had a look of confusion on his face. "Zero!!!! How can you be so rude!!!!" his mom yelled at him. "Now, show the young lady up to her room." His mom ordered. "What?!?!?!?! Her room!!!!!" Zero said with surprise in his voice. "Yes her room. Now get your butt in gear young man and take Miss Kage's things upstairs!!" his mom ordered yet again. "Ok, ok. No need to get all bossy." Zero said as he picked up Neko's things and took them upstairs while Neko followed.

"Here's your room." Zero said in an annoyed voice. Then Neko opened the door and Zero dropped her stuff on the bed, then he left. After the door closed, Neko then put her cloths up and put her stuff in the bathroom. Then she sat down at the window seat and looked out at the stars and up at the big navy sky.

Back downstairs, Zero came stomping down the stairs. He then looked at his mom and said, "Why is she here?!?!?!" "Oh honey, if you really want to know then ok I guess. Well, the other day I got a letter from and old friend. She wrote that there was trouble in her town and that she needed to send her daughter somewhere safe and out of harms way because she didn't want to see her daughter killed with the rest of them. So she said that she was going to send her here." His mom said as she started the dishes. Zero just sat ther quietly.

Neko just sat there at the window and looked out it. Then she saw a star shoot across the sky. Neko's eyes widened and then returned back to normal. Then, a tear streamed silently down her face as she whispered, "Mom." Neko then drifted into a deep sleep. Meanwhile, back downstairs, Zero was freaking out about the idea of Neko living with them. "But why does she have to live here?!?!?!" Zero said as he followed his mom around the house. "Zero, we've gone over this a million times! She will be staying with us and that's that! No further discussion."

Then Zero just sat down on the couch and started to brood. "I don't know why she has to though." Zero mumbled. His mom just kinda ignored what he said and kept doing what she was doing. Then, Zero got up and said, "Whatever. I'll see ya in the morning." , and then walked up the stairs and into his room.

End of Chapter

Okami: Well Neko's not here so I had to update for her.

Zero: Please be nice when you review

Hiead: Neko and Okami don't own anything

Okami: If we did then there would be mass chaos

Zero: **trembles** scary


End file.
